Dívida
by Beni Malkal
Summary: "Ela confiou nele. A primeira pessoa que tinha feito isso, em toda a sua vida. Sem dúvidas. Sem e se. Deixando a vida de todos em suas mãos e nunca vacilando em sua escolha." One-Shot GazLevy


**Fairy Tail** pertence ao **Hiro Mashima**, que fala comigo todo dia... na minha imaginação.

**N/A**: Oi minna, tudo bem aí? Essa é minha primeira GazLevy, espero que tenha chegado ao menos aos pezinhos do melhor casal de FT na minha opinião. Nem tem história - que fanfic minha tem história? haha -, é apenas como vejo GazLevy. Espero que gostem!

* * *

Quando ele fechava os olhos, tudo voltava.

Gritos agudos, suas risadas, socos de ferro. A palavra que saiu daquela boca por entre soluços amedrontados que o faziam tremer atualmente.

"Monstro", ela disse.

Afinal, como alguém como ele poderia chegar até ali?

Ele se lembrava. O modo como fora humilhantemente destruído por um garoto cheio de amor por sua guilda. Ele, a garota que deveria dar ao mestre José dinheiro (seria sua namorada? Ele não sabia até hoje) e o estranho gato alado saindo vitoriosos por entre os escombros da Phantom Lord, guilda que se tornaria apenas uma lembrança desde então.

O tempo passou e nada interessava a Gazille. Todos os outros membros – não companheiros, membros – foram procurar outro destino, ele observava o fim que cada um teria. Nada sentiu, nada sentia senão o prazer por matar. Resolveu trabalhar sozinho. Não precisava de uma guilda, tinha poder o suficiente para ganhar o suficiente sozinho. A ideia de companheiros apenas o aborrecia.

Então, como em toda boa história, houve uma complicação em seu plano. Complicação na forma de uma garota de cabelos e olhos azuis, e muito amor para dar. Sim, era Juvia Loxar. Era enfadonha, fantasiando todo tipo de coisa absurda que só aconteceria em algo irreal como um mangá e sangrando pelo nariz a cada segundo. Mesmo assim, ele a respeitava – fazia parte do grupo mais forte da Phantom Lord, e poderia ser uma boa adversária quando estava séria.

De todo jeito, a serelepe menina andava atrás dele, convidando _Gazille-kun _– como ele detestava esses sufixos! – a entrar numa guilda com ela. Mas, obviamente, era a guilda do "amor da sua vida" Gray-sama (ele estava pensando seriamente em soca-la até a morte se tivesse que ouvir isso mais uma vez), membro da Fairy Tail.

Aquela guilda que o humilhara.

A mesma guilda que ele detestava com todas as suas forças.

A guilda daquela garota.

A garota que não saía da cabeça dele desde aquele momento que disse aquela pequena palavra, por entre lágrimas.

Monstro.

Várias pessoas já o haviam chamado disto, ele admitia com orgulho. Mas algo naquela garota tornava a ideia de machuca-la impossível. Ela era tão pequena, simples, angelical, a beleza mais natural que já tinha visto. Ele tinha medo de que algo pudesse machuca-la. A ideia de que talvez ela pudesse estar tendo pesadelos com seu rosto o atormentava.

Levou um tempo para concluir que tinha uma grande dívida com ela e que teria de pagar de alguma forma.

Então, Gazille Redfox foi para a Fairy Tail.

Sofreu, de início, uma grande rejeição. Podia ver as pessoas apontando para ele, olhando-o cheios de ódio. Ele não se importava, nunca se importara. O único ser humano que valia um mísero olhar dele naquela guilda era ela.

Levy Mcgarden. A pequena maga azulada, escondida atrás de um livro, a testa vermelha, ocasionalmente olhando para ele.

O olhar de medo que o destruía.

Mas, por incrível que pareça, ela o perdoara. Defendia-o dos outros membros e trabalhou em conjunto com ele para derrotar Laxus.

E principalmente, confiou nele.

A primeira pessoa que tinha feito isso, em toda a sua vida. Sem dúvidas. Sem _e se_. Deixando a vida de todos em suas mãos e nunca vacilando em sua escolha.

A dívida aumentava.

O tempo passou, e ele a protegeu de diferentes maneiras. Enquanto isso fez companheiros. Descobriu o quanto as pessoas poderiam ser realmente interessantes. O quanto a vida poderia ser divertida se este deixasse.

Ela o fez estar vivo, no real sentido da palavra.

Ele reabriu os olhos, inspirando o odor de seus macios cabelos azulados. Tanto tempo passara, pensou, e nunca conseguiu cumprir sua dívida perante a ela.

A maior dívida que ele possuía, e contudo, a dívida que ele mais temia pagar.

* * *

**N/A:** Obrigada por lerem : )

_Reviews? _


End file.
